Strike-Class Medium Cruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Strike-Class Medium Cruiser is designed from the ground up to be a flexible, efficient, modular Starship with half the functionality of a Victory II-Class Star Destroyer for 25% of the cost. Strike-Class cruisers became an important tool in the Imperial Fleet, able to be equipped for any mission and built in numbers great enough to replenish those lost in battle. The Rebel Alliance valued the few Strike-Class cruisers it captured, often modifying them to serve in specific missions. The Imperial Remnant depends on these ships even more heavily than Star Destroyers, since this is one of the few classes of Capital Ship it still has the capacity to produce in large numbers. Capabilities The greatest advantage of the Strike-Class Medium Cruiser is it's flexible nature. With 6,000 tons of cargo space and modular troop and hangar sections, it can easily go from beings a Starfighter carrier to a planetary assault ship or system garrison flagship. The amount of cargo and number of troops, Starfighters, or Walkers carried by a Strike-Class can be doubled (Along with all support craft needed for the increased complement) by reducing some other cargo category by 50%. Thus, a ship might have only 510 troops but 36 Starfighters, or carry 2,040 troops but have only 4,500 tons of cargo space. Strike-Class Medium Cruiser Statistics (CL 18) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 54; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,200; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 125; Damage Threshold: 154 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Batteries (4) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannon, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +13* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +66 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 98, Dexterity: 12, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -3, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 2,112 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 1,020 (Troops) Cargo: 9,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 18 Starfighters, 2 AT-STs, 2 AT-ATs (Or 4 additional AT-STs), Various Dropships and Support Craft Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 17 million Used) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Light Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 2d10x5 Ion Cannon, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 (Ion) Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +66) Tactical Fire Strike-Class Medium Cruisers have a modular design that allows them to fulfill a variety of roles. As a Standard Action, a Strike-Class Medium Cruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All allied ships within that area gain either a +1 bonus to Reflex Defense or a +1 bonus on attack rolls (Commander's choice), but not both. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships